Insecurities
by MistressKiko
Summary: Shizuo battles with jealousy and Izaya just thinks it's cute.  Established relationship, fluffy humor.


**Title:** Insecurities**  
>Author: <strong>MistressKiko**  
>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo x Izaya  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own none of these characters!

**MalexMale couple depicted.**

* * *

><p>It was just sitting there.<p>

Right over there.

Unmoving.

Soundless.

A vault of information wrapped in a sleek black cover and glowing monitor.

Just two hours ago, Orihara Izaya had left his apartment and his boyfriend behind to get some work finished.

His boyfriend, one very protective and jealous Heiwajima Shizuo, had been eying the mysterious contraption ever since.

Shizuo and computers never got along very well. He had suffered through enough crashes and errors in his lifetime, and for pissing him off, many computers had met their demise. So he tended to avoid the dastardly things as much as possible.

But this computer was in a totally different ballgame.

This was Orihara Izaya's personal laptop, of which the raven-haired man had left on and open in his rush to leave.

_On_ and _open_.

Izaya, the epitome of secrecy, _never_ left anything personal within reach of anyone.

Shizuo was tempted.

Oh so deliciously tempted.

However, the tall blond wasn't at all interested in anything incriminating. Bank account numbers, shady meetings, illegal trades, wanted names, or anything of the sort that he knew his boyfriend dealt with didn't interest him at all. After all, Izaya was highly intelligent, stubborn, quick, and just a sneaky little shit to begin with, so Shizuo knew he could handle himself.

No, what Shizuo was interested in were e-mails.

Phone calls.

Chat logs.

Along with being a sneaky little shit, Izaya was a sexy little shit, and Shizuo knew it. Shizuo also knew the whole town knew it.

Not to mention he was a social butterfly.

The image of a butterfly and Izaya didn't mix well, but regardless.

He could talk.

Spin words.

Makes lies become truth.

_Seduce_.

… that was the last straw.

With an undignified sound that was somewhere between a growl and a sigh, Shizuo swiftly stood from the couch and made his way over to the laptop.

He slowed down as he approached, mocha eyes scanning the area.

This was _Izaya_, after all.

Could the boyfriend he knew so well actually forget about his laptop before he left...?

Carefully...

_Carefully_...

Shizuo sat his tensed body on Izaya's chair.

No alarms.

No explosions.

No darts flying out of the walls.

Safe so far.

Now he just had to touch the mouse.

When he did so, and moved the pointer around on the screen with no problem, excitement began pouring into his lungs. He was actually going to succeed this time!

'Let's see what you're hiding, _Iza-chan_,' Shizuo thought with a furrowed brow, moving the pointer over the Firefox icon.

He double clicked it.

A loud screeching noise suddenly exploded in the room, causing Shizuo to jump and his heart to still. He watched with wide eyes as the screen in front of him flickered from red to blue to black and back again.

The noise stopped, and Shizuo almost gaped when Izaya's face came on the screen.

His boyfriend looked accusingly at him through the monitor.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya said with an admonished sigh, shaking his head, "You're never going to trust me, are you?"

Shizuo felt a stab of guilt.

And then pride bashed that guilt down and made the made puff up his chest in defense.

"Fucking flea!" Shizuo yelled, a vein in his forehead threatening to pop, "What the hell are you hiding, anyway!"

Izaya regarded him, deadpanned.

"You told me you wouldn't interfere in my work~" Izaya said in a chastising way.

"I wasn't!" Shizuo defended, faltering when he realized he couldn't tell Izaya the real reason he was on the computer, "... I just wanted to look up bakeries around here!"

"You _know_ all the bakeries around here," Izaya responded with a click of his tongue, "And were you trying to look up bakeries when you looked up our call history, or when you followed me to the bar, or when you messed up my business because that guy was checking out my ass, or when you called everyone we knew because I was fifteen minutes late, or-"

"Okay, okay!" Shizuo growled, raking a hand through his hair, "I just want to know what you're doing, is that too much to ask!"

"In my line of work, yes," Izaya answered with a grin, "I have no reason to screw around, you protozoan."

"Hrmph," Shizuo snorted, crossing his arms and glaring at the keyboard.

"Izaya, let's go."

Shizuo's head shot up to see his boyfriend looking somewhere off screen.

".. who are you with?" Shizuo asked, glaring at the side of the screen as if it would suddenly show him who was there.

"Shiki. Oh, and don't touch my laptop anymore, kay?"

With that, the computer screen went back to normal, a gray desktop staring Shizuo back in the fact.

"Shiki!" Shizuo yelled, standing up and grasping the edges of the monitor.

Damn it, why did it have to be _him_ of all people?

That man was too damned close to Izaya!

Grumbling under his breath, the jealous man stomped back over to the couch and plopped down on it, giving a sharp look to the clock.

Izaya said no later than midnight tonight.

He had better be on fucking time.

* * *

><p>Orihara Izaya was exhausted.<p>

Assignments from Shiki were always the more exhausting ones.

But also the best paying ones.

Despite his tiredness, Izaya grinned triumphantly at the thought of how much money was going to be transferred into his account by tomorrow morning.

Izaya took out his cell phone, of which he had used to chastise his boyfriend earlier this evening. An illuminated 10:32 stared back at him.

Good, he wouldn't have to deal with Shizuo's hissy fits.

Izaya sighed.

He was in love with a real blockhead.

A demanding, constantly suspicious, and easily angered blockhead.

Oh, cruel fate.

But Izaya didn't care.

Not really.

Call the blond over-protective, call him smothering, call him hot-headed, call him whatever you wanted, but Izaya knew all of those qualities meant well.

Izaya had _never_ met a person so damn afraid of losing him.

The raven smiled fondly.

"Oh, what to do with you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked into the night, staring up at the stars.

He silently fiddled with something in his left pocket, and stopped on the sidewalk when he looked ahead to see a bakery with its lights still on.

The information broker made his way toward the confectioneries in the window.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later that Izaya actually made it home. With a small white box in hand, Izaya looked around his apartment, surprised to see only the kitchen light on. He took off his shoes and jacket, keeping the box in his hold as he entered his place, looking around silently.<p>

Shizuo was sitting on the sofa with his mouth hanging upon, asleep.

Izaya snorted at the sight, setting the boxed cake on the coffee table before taking a seat next to his sleeping companion.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya whispered, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through the blond bangs.

"Hrmm, hmm?" Shizuo muttered, groggily opening his eyes into slits.

"Drooling on my couch isn't exactly attractive," Izaya remarked, and was amused to see Shizuo's eyes open fully and look back at the cushions. Seeing no wet spot, Shizuo caught on and snorted.

"Was not drooling," the blond mumbled, yawning before looking at the clock, "Damn, fell asleep.."

"I know. Now what if I would have went on a rendezvous with Shiki? You would have never known!" Izaya exclaimed.

The death glare with predictable.

"Don't _even_ joke with me," Shizuo muttered darkly. Izaya rolled his eyes and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I got you something. Since you were so interested in looking at bakeries today," Izaya said with a sly glance that made Shizuo blush in embarrassment.

Mocha eyes landed on the small box.

"Cake?" Shizuo asked, rather hopefully.

"Yep. Some kind of double-decker chocolate. It looked way too sweet for me, so I figured you'd love it," Izaya commented, watching intently as Shizuo opened the lid and revealed the chocolatey treat.

"Is it new?" Shizuo asked before taking a bite. The sweet chocolate made his taste buds dance and sing.

"Yeah, a promotional item," Izaya responded, waiting.

Shizuo swallowed and took another bite, tensing when his teeth suddenly came down on something hard.

"... what the hell?" Shizuo asked, digging in his cake to get the foreign object out.

"I really hope you didn't bite that _too_ hard," Izaya said with a frown.

Shizuo wiped the cake off the object and held it up.

It looked extremely familiar.

"Is this your ring?" Shizuo asked, confused, turning to look down at Izaya's hands. Sure enough, only one ring was present, on his left hand. Izaya shook his head.

"Nope," Izaya began, reaching forward to take hold of the cake-covered ring. He then reached for Shizuo's left hand and slipped the silver band around his finger, "It's your ring. I got it modified to fit you."

Shizuo stared.

And stared some more.

This looked like...

Nervous butterflies burst in his stomach.

"B- but!" Shizuo exclaimed, gaping like a fish, "Men can't get married in Japan!"

"HaHA!" Izaya laughed quickly, quirking an eyebrow, "You think I don't know that?"

Shizuo frowned, his head still spinning uncomfortably.

"Then what the hell is this!" Shizuo exclaimed, looking down at his hand. He'd never worn a ring before and it felt weird.

"Think of it more like... a promise ring," Izaya said, dragging his ring hand over to Shizuo's own and lacing their fingers together, "Proves we're taken."

Shizuo stared wide-eyed at their joined hands.

Heat crept up to his face, and he had to momentarily hang his head to try and clear his thoughts.

"... sorry..."

Izaya blinked.

Of all the responses Shizuo could have gave him, he really wasn't expecting that one.

"... sorry for what?"

Shizuo lifted his head and looked at him.

"Sorry that you felt you needed to do this because of me, I guess," Shizuo said nervously.

Izaya smiled.

"Did it help at all?" Izaya asked, tilting his head.

"Mmm..." Shizuo said with a grin, giving Izaya's hand a squeeze, "Maybe just a little."

Izaya sighed.

"Well you _are_ a protozoan."

Shizuo chuckled and used his free hand to brush over Izaya's cheek as he leaned in to kiss the raven. Izaya leaned into the kiss easily, melding their lips together in perfect sync that only a true couple could accomplish.

"Thank you," Shizuo breathed, pulling back from the kiss and placing his forehead on Izaya's, "Seriously, this means a lot."

"But it doesn't mean you're going to stop trying to read my e-mails or monitor my phones calls, does it?" Izaya asked pointedly, fingertips lightly rubbing the back of the blond's neck.

Shizuo grinned wickedly.

"Not a chance."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Don't push it."

* * *

><p><em>Pure fluffy humor right here, ladies and gentlemen. XD<em>


End file.
